


The Second Coming

by gracetheworld



Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Harry, Basically just dumping all kinds of genre into a big bowl of words(?), Book of revelation, Chuck is God, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, James is Chuck, James is God, Judeo-Christian Mythology, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Plot Twists, Powerful Harry, Ressurected actually, Sassy Harry, So yay?, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born to be the saviour, fated to die as a martyr. He was to die and ressurect, and vanquish evil and sins from this world. Such, was the destiny of Harry James Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
>  Sensitive matters, especially regarding Judeo-Christianity matters in this fic. If you are an easily offended religious person, please press back NOW. This fic also contains strong language and violence. If you feel queasy regarding thise things, I encourage you to press back NOW. Lastly, while this is a gen fic, there will be hints of pairings, het and otherwise, but romance is not the point of this fic. If you feel bothered by this, once again, please press back NOW.
> 
>  **NOTES**  
>  For the sake of sanity, let's pretend there never has been a Harry and Ginny. As much as I like Ginny, I just can't see her together with Harry. Just no.

Harry Potter's life is not easy.

Born in the midst of war, to two barely out of their teen adults whom were fighting the war for children like him.

Prophecised to be the vanquisher of the evil lord, thus leading him and his parents to go into hiding.

Destined for his parents to be taken away from him when he had just reached fifteen months old, both sacrificing their selves for him.

Hailed to be the Hero after he "defeated" the madman when he was just an infant, an infant orphaned too soon. 

_(It wasn't even him who did it. It was his mum.)_

Grew up surrounded by people who hated him for being born as he was, when he had no choice to be born having magic.

Both loved and hated by his own kind; loved when he did something they wanted, hated when he did something they didn't, even if he had no choice or if he was telling the truth at the time.

Tortured every single night and day, by the deaths he blamed himself for, by the sleepless nights caused by the visions he got, and even physically by his enemies.

Struggled very hard, searching the country up and down, left and right, to find the six items that could guarantee their winning, only to find out that he was the seventh.

And now here he was, standing in front of his archenemy, closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable death curse hit him.

It was green, then black.

* * *

Then it was white, and Harry slowly opened his eyes.

He was greeted by the familiar scenery of the Kingcross Station, only, it was unusually empty at the time. He looked at his own body and realised that he was naked.

Not a good thing to find out when one wakes up, mind.

"Ah, you're awake." He heard someone said, obviously to him because there was absolutely no one else in that station.

So if there was no one there, who was it that talked just now? Or rather, what?

"Behind you, kiddo." Harry turned, only to see an unfamiliar man _(yet he felt familiar somehow)_ in green jacket stood, pocketing both of his hands. The man was short and a bit pudgy, but it sort of fit him well. He had golden hair and whiskey gold eyes that seemed to glow... unearthly, was the only thing Harry could think of of the lights reflecting in the man's eyes.

What caught his attention more though, was the three pairs of golden wings on the man's back, and it looked soft and fluffy, yet at the same time regal and deadly-- yet one thing that stood out the most was that the wings looked very real.

"Who are you?" The raven haired teen asked, his vibrant green eyes still stuck on the golden wings.

"I have many names, Harry James Potter, but you may call me Gabriel, Archangel and the Messenger of the Lord." The man _(archangel?)_ answered, a sort of mischievous smile plastered on his lips. "I have message for you from our Father."

"O-our Father? Who are you talking about-- is it God? The 'Our Father who art in Heaven' God?" The wizard asked again, eyes widening. He had no doubt in his mind that that was who Gabriel was talking about, but he just need to confirm if it was true.

But the Messenger said nothing in the matter, and instead said, " _'Wake up, My Son, for I am here.'_ " He relied, still smiling a bit cryptically. You could practically hear the quotation marks in the sentence. "Send my regard for Pops, would you?"

"Wait- what are you-" but Harry couldn't finish his sentence when Gabriel placed a finger on his lips and hushed him. Winking, he then whispered to Harry's ears, _"C_ _um ecce in secundo adventu Christi."_

And everything was white again.

* * *

_'Warm.'_

That was the first thing that came to his mind when he came to consciousness.

The second thing that he noticed was the feeling of fabric on his skin.

 _'At least I have clothes this time.'_ He snarked mentally to himself.

The third thing was a pair of muscular arms holding him, embracing him.

He looked up, and he saw what could have been his reflection, if he was actually older. But no, whoever was hugging him was, in no way, him, or a future him. It was--

"... Dad?"

He saw 'James' curled his lips in amusement and replied, "Gabriel did told you I am here, right?" His hazel eyes twinkled in amusement.

"He said 'Our Father' so I assumed that-" Harry stopped mid-sentence as the realisation of the implication dawned on him. "Th- that-- that is not possible. No, you can't be- there's no way that-"

"-That I'm God?" James asked, eyes still twinkling mischievously. "Now, why ever did you say that, son?"

"Voldemort- that night, Voldemort killed you!" Harry exclaimed. "I heard you, and when the Prior Incantatem happened back on fourth year, you appeared, all ghostly and all, and-- and if you are indeed God, you- you would have not come out of the spell and you would have survived the killing curse and-- and you wouldn't have left me with the Dursleys..." he whispered the last part.

James expression turned soft and sad. "My mortal self did die that day." He started. "I was hiding from my other children for eons, but then, one of my children had caught wind of me being on Earth, so I decided to be 'reborn' as a human to hide.

"I chose Charlus and Dorea Potter as my parents. They were old and couldn't have children, and they prayed to me every day and night. Sure, there were, and still are, a lot of other families who wanted children but couldn't-- however many of them couldn't bear my Grace. Charlus and Dorea, both of them were descended from a very strong bloodline. Both were ultimately Adam and Eve's descendant through Cain and Abel, through Abraham, through David, and through Joseph and Virgin Mary. They were also descended from nephilims, so their body and  magic were stronger than others, allowing them to host me, with my compressed Grace, and gave birth to me as a human.

"Well, I suppose I was never a human. I was still God, but no one but Death and my sister Amara could sense me underneath all the humanity. Still, some of my traits as God still bled through. Transfiguration(1) was my best subject when I was in Hogwarts. It was similar to creation, and I was a natural at it. In fact, McGonagall had said I was the best wizard in transfiguration that has been recorded in the history, if my scores in all of my transfiguration tests are right. Now that I think of it, it was a bit unfair. I mean, I'm God. Creating is a second nature to me.

"And anyway, I grew up as James, not even remembering that I am, in fact, God. I befriended Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I fell in love with Lily, and despite the war, everything was fine. Everything was better when I proposed to Lily and she accepted, and everything was the best when you were born.

"But then, the prophecy that I had made a long, long time ago was spoken by a legitimate prophet, Sybil Trelawny, not that I know that she was one of my designated Prophets at the time... I already made sure to hide that prophecy so far behind my room in Heaven, but apparently one of the higher up angels stumbled upon it and had the bright idea to bestow it to my prophet so that it would come true. And so the three of us hid.

"It seems, even then, some more of my Godly abilities bled through. When Sirius suggested to use Peter instead as the Secret Keeper since he was too obvious of a choice, I had known, or had the feeling, that Peter was going to betray us, but after Sirius convinced me with his logical reasoning and Lily also agreeing to the plan, after a very long thinking, I agreed.

"That day Voldemort attacked, he did kill my mortal shell and destroyed every bit of humanity that cloaked me. It knocked me out cold for a while. When I came to it, with all of my memories, Voldemort was dead, Lily was dead, and you were already taken to the Dursleys.

"My first course was to find you and to take you away from the Dursleys, but Lily, when she protected you, evoked a very ancient ritual, dating back to Adam and Eve's time. It was a ritual I handed to Eve herself to protect her children from any supernatural beings. The ritual worked twice as well with you because you're descended from my own being.

"The ritual worked too well and it even kept me out. Trust Lily to be able to even overpower me when it comes to protecting you(2). So I settled on watching you from afar and easing your life as much as I could. I couldn't interfere much, because of the whole free will thing I gave to human, but I made sure that your life isn't much more worse than it already is." He ended the long explanation with a wry smile etched on his lips.

"Then--" Harry paused, trying to think the best way to ask the question he wanted to ask. "-Then why now? Cedric's dead. Voldemort is alive. Sirius is dead. Dumbledore is dead. Remus is dead. Fred's dead. Dobby's dead. Hedwig's dead. Even Snape is dead! So why now?"

"Because you died." James answered. "You died, and then suddenly everything became clear. I am not as all knowing as people liked to believe, Harry. Even there are things that could surprise me. You are one of them." He replied. "The prophecy was written as one of my many apocalyptic routes, but I never specified to whom it pertains nor have I ever really given whoever it is a recognisable title. And funny thing is, history has a way on repeating itself, even if the actors are different, the situation is also different, and how it plays out is different, but the end remains the same."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"You do know of my other human child from two thousand years ago, right?" James asked back.

"You mean Jesus?"

"Yes. Why was he sent down to Earth?"

"To... become the saviour, renew the testament, and to martyr himself to purify all the sins of humanity?"

"True. Now to whom was he born?"

"Mary."

"What's Lily's middle name?"

"... Mary."(3)

"What is your foretold destiny?"

"To... defeat Voldemort, the most evil and darkest wizard of our time."

"And how did you do it?"

"... by martyring myself in the end."

"Was Jesus ressurected after his death?"

"Yeah."

"Were you dead and then came back to life?"

"... yes."

There was silence for a few moment between them before James continued. "I never thought that this war against Voldemort was more than just a, petty, human war about prejudices, like most wars fought on Earth. I know the prophecy I made was about the apocalypse, but I had thought that since it wasn't I who decided it to be true, but one of my angelic children, and I had thought that said child did it wrong since the war hadn't even really affected the mudane world(4). The prophecy stated that neither can live while the other survive. There is no mention about either of you being ressurected, and yet you did, and it became clear to me just who you really are."

"Who I really am?" Harry repeated, not liking it one bit. "I'm-- I'm Harry, dad! Just Harry... right?"

"Oh, Harry, you never were just Harry. You knew that yourself." James replied, holding him closer. "I fear that even after all of this thing with Voldemort is over, there will be many more things to come."

"No..."

"I will be there for you though, Harry." James said. "But for now, I need you to open your eyes."

"What?" Harry asked, looking at his dad in confusion.

" _Hic est Filius meus in quo mihi bene complacui. Aperi oculos tuos, domine mi, adventum._ " James whispered to his ears instead of answering. "Nazareth."

And when Harry snapped his eyes open, he saw Narcissa Malfoy, kneeling, looking at him, asking, "Is my son alive?"

* * *

The battle had ended, Voldemort was gone- truly gone. Everyone cheered right at that moment, and Harry could only stand still and watched the spot where Voldemort had been before he- before he was gone, vanishing into air, but permanently dead.

The battle with Voldemort- it was over, but the words James had told him still hung in his head. _"There will many more things to come."_

"Harry! You're alive- and it's all over!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ron ran over to Harry and hugged him. "We thought you're gone for good when Voldemort came, claiming that you were dead and we saw Hagrid carrying you!"

"Well, I'm pretty hard to get rid off." Harry said cheekily. "By the way, Mione... you're good in Latin right?" At Hermione's confused nod, Harry continued. "Can you translate this for me? _Hic est Filius meus in quo mihi bene complacui. Aperi oculos tuos, domine mi, adventum'_?"

" _'This is my Son, with whom I am pleased.'_ That wass the first part. It was... the words spoken by God regarding Jesus when he was baptised by John the Baptist(5). The second part was _'Open your eyes, my son, the Second Coming'_." Hermione instantly translated. "Where did you hear that, Harry?"

"... Nazareth." Harry mumbled. "I need to go to Nazareth."

"What? Harry! What are you-" Ron and Hermione was confused, but Ron's words were cut off by Harry who placed his fingers on both of their lips, silencing them both.

"Farewell. May we see each other again." He said, before he disappeared with a soft crack in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> (1) Notes on Transfiguration being similar to Creation: Well, to transfigure a non living object into a living thing (and otherwise) was no simple matter. It would mean that wizards are transforming atoms and elements into cells, engineering DNAs and all that jazz. And as conjuring is (well at least to me) a branch of transfiguration, it makes much more sense to me for transfiguration is similar to creation, because to conjure something means to create something out of nothing, literally. So yeah, you got the gist of it.
> 
> (2) Notes on Lily overpowering James/God: There is more to Lily. It'll be explained later ;D
> 
> (3) Notes on Lily's middle name: Totally made up just to fit the story. Haha.
> 
> (4) Notes on the Wizarding War not really affecting the mudane (muggle) world: Well, I figured that if it had REALLY affected the mudane world, then it would be more disastrous and people would already know about wizards and wirches, or at least, the government would probably be ready with nuclear and stuff. But to my knowledge, the muggle world had only considered it a terrorist attacks, and it's (though I'm sad to say so) starting to be a normal thing.
> 
> (5) Notes on the bible quote: Not the exact wording, but yeah you got the gist of it. I am actually quoting this from Damien S01E01, the quote being quoted from the bible. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Translations (all from Google Translate. Anyone who is any good in Latin, please feel free to correct me):
> 
> • Cum ecce in secundo adventu Christi. = Roughly translated into "Behold, the second coming of Christ." 
> 
> (Since the other two latin phrases had been translated in the story, I won't put it here).
> 
> \---
> 
> QUESTIONS (that no one is going to ask)
> 
> Q: Why God!James?  
> A: I love James, really. Even if he can be such a dick to Snape, but the fact that he is willing to change for Lily in the end makes me love him. And there's also this fic in FFN where Harry is Lucifer, in it, God used James's form when talking to Harry. Here I was thinking, what if James is really God? And well, this fic is born.
> 
> Q: Second Coming of Christ?  
> A: As I pointed out in the fic, Harry and Jesus share some parallel. I don't know if J. K. Rowling intended this or if I'm just looking too deep into it, but well, imagination, right?
> 
> Q: Will this focus more on HP characters or SPN characters?  
> A: Ultimately, it will focus more on HP characters, but the SPN will have as much time screen as possible, which will mean a lot, most of them through Sam's point of view.
> 
> Q: So is Harry human, a demi god, or an angel?  
> A: None and yet at the same time all of them. He isn't as quite like Christ, despite being the Second Coming. While (to me okay? This is my opinion. Anyone else who has different opinion can kindly keep your argument to yourself, unless you can rely it politely and with respect) Jesus was born from part of God's own Grace (Like, God tore a part of his Grace and planted it onto Virgin Mary, letting it grow into a human body. Kind of like fallen angels in SPN), Harry was born from James/God physically doing it woth Lily, thus his soul IS human, but there is also Grace, not quite Godly Grace and not quite angelic grace, it's somewhere in between, so yeah.
> 
> \---
> 
> So yeah, this is the first chapter of this new fic, and I hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions, please do ask. If you want it to be answered privately, just message me. If you want me to answer publically, just leave a comment. Unconstructive comments and flames will be deleted accordingly. Please show respect.
> 
> And I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammars in this fic, I'm not a native English speaker and I wrote this on my phone, and I absolutely hate auto-corrects, so I never turned it on, so I can't exactly checked out the spellings.
> 
> Once again thank you, I'm sorry for the extremely long notes. See you on next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**PALO ALTO, 2005**

"So Jess managed to drag you out to the party then." An amused voice from behind Sam said. Sam Winchester turned to see his best friend James Harrison approaching him. Like Sam, James wasn't dressed either.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Sam retorted jokingly. "I remembered that you said that Halloween is just bad luck to you."

"It is... but Jess managed to convince me to come, someway somehow too." James shrugged. "I swear, Winchester! Your girlfriend is very persistent!"

"Hey, said girlfriend is here!" Jess exclaimed jokingly as she approached the two, just after she finished talking with her other friends. "You two need to go out more. Just because you hate Halloween doesn't mean you two should stay cooped up all alone!" She said. She leaned closer to the teo snd smirked, "What if a ghost catch you all alone~?"

_'I would have exorcised it the way I was taught to.'_ Sam thought, but didn't voice out. He had vowed to leave that world behind and live normally after all. And so, he answered, "Ghosts aren't real."

James looked amused at that. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't real, Samsquatch. I've seen my mother's ghost once." He said nonchalantly.

"James, your mother is alive. She just visited you two days ago." Sam retorted, lifting an eyebrow.

"Did I say my mother? Sorry, I mean my grandmother." James replied innocently. "But well, I'm sure that even if Sam's all alone in your apartment and is being haunted, he will be able to handle it and return alive, Jess. Sam's so big and strong after all." He snarked, smirking jokingly as he nudged Jess, who laughed.

"I guess you're right. My protector, my knight in shining armor, he is!" Jess cooed, petting Sam's shoulder lightly.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys alone now then! I'm going to have another drink, because I seriously need to get shitfaced to deal with this party." James stated wryly. "Ta-ta!" And with that, the raven haired man left the two alone.

* * *

Sam took out his phone and called for James. He waited for a bit until he heard an answer from the other side. "Hello, James Harrison speaking."

"Ah, James. Sorry for calling you so late at night. It's Sam." Sam started. When he heard James said that it's alright, Sam continued, "There is some family bussiness I need to finish, and I wouldn't be here till Sunday... can you look out for Jess for me?"

"Sure thing, Sam. I'll make sure she's alright till her knight in shining armor is back!" Sam rolled his eyes at James's cheeky reply.

"Thanks, James. It means a lot."

* * *

"Jess? Are you in there?" James asked as he entered Sam and Jess's shared apartment using the keys he was given some time ago.

There was no answer, and it worried James a lot. Knowing Jess, Jess would probably be in the kitchen baking to ease her worry about Sam, so that was the first place he looked at.

There was no Jess.

He then heard a muffled voice from Sam and Jess's bedroom, and was instantly on guard. The raven haired man approached the closed bed room slowly, only to find it opened just a crack. He pushed the door as quietly as possible, only to see a silhouette pinning Jess into the wall.

"Jess!" The silhouette turned and James brilliant green eyes locked with sickly yellow beads. The unknown man swung his hand and somehow pinned James to the wall without even touching him.

The man turned back to Jess and cut her stomach open and let her bleed slowly as she cried out.

James saw red, and then there was fire everywhere.

* * *

Sam came home to his apartment burning. He panicked, and tried to rush in, but firefighters held him off. He watched helplessly as his home with Jess was burned, not knowing if Jess was save or not.

But then he saw them- James carrying a pale Jess out, but alive, he was sure of it.

( _He couldn't think the possibility that Jess was dead_ )

"James! James!" He called out as he approached the man, fighting away the firefighters who tried to hold him back. "James- what happened?! Jess-- is Jess--?"

"Jess's not dead, thank God. I got there just in time." James replied. "There was this man who broke into your apartment and was pinning Jess to the wall. He had this... sickly yellow eyes. He cut Jess, but it wasn't deep enough to kill instantly, but it was enough to torture her, slowly dying, painfully." He said between coughs as he laid her on the prepared bed, helped by the ambulance workers, and get her to the ambulance. "I'm not hurt quite badly. Just... bruised."

Sam froze when he heard that particular description of the attacker. Of course, that one constant in his life, that monster who ruined his family--

The Yellow Eyed Demon.

"I gather that you know who the attacker is?" James asked, cutting of Sam from his train of thoughts. "You're going to leave Jess and I here, chasing after him, aren't you? You're going to leave us, reasoning that we are safer that way."

Sam nodded numbly, because they were all true.

"I can't stop you Sam, just... just be careful okay?" James asked, pleading. "And do know that you can always come back to us, whenever you want, okay?"

"James..." Sam was really glad that he helped James that time when the Brit first came here, all lost. They were now best friends and Sam knew whatever happened, he could always rely on James. "Thank you."

"That's what best friends are for." James smiled, before coughing again. "Well, I better go ask for an oxygen mask. Good luck, Sam."

* * *

"Where... where is Sam?" Jess's voice was quiet, probably soar after everything that had happened. James wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been paying attention to Jess.

"He's... away. He knows who the attacker is, and... and this attacker has been feuding with his family for years. He and his brother are on their way to find the attacker and their father... for some closure." James replied. "He'll come back, Jess. He will."

"Dangerous..." Jess continued, still weak. She shook her head slightly, not really having the strength to actually move beyond an inch. "... demon..." she whispered, eyes distant.

James said nothing.

* * *

Three months after that Day, Jess was filly recovered and they went back to their daily routine, except sometimes, Jess would be distant, as if drowning in her thoughts, and sometimes unresponsive at all.

James tried to talk to Jess as many times as he could, but their schedules conflicted, so it was hard.

And then six months after that Day, Jess disappeared into thin air. No notes, no calls, nothing. She just vanished- just like that!

Of course James panicked and called Sam immediately. He didn't bother to wait for Sam to reply when he heard the call connected. "Sam, Jess is gone!"

_"What?!"_

"She just- I was going to check on her as I did everyday after my classes, but she wasn't there in her room, or your apartment! She didn't leave any notes or call, nothing!"

_"A-are you sure she isn't just out with her friends?"_ Sam asked, sounding as if he was trying not to panic.

"No. Your bedroom-- it's messy. Jess never leave the bedroom messy everytime she goes out. You know that! It's as if she's in a rush, and just up and leave everything!" James replied.

_"I- I'll go back there and-"_

"No, stay." The raven haired man cut off. "'I'll file a missing person report and asked for people to be on a lookout for her. You focus on your thing, alright? That way, the sooner you caught the attacker, the faster you can come back here without anymore worries. Okay?"

There was silence from the other side, before he heard Sam sighed in defeat. _"Fine... just find her would you, James?"_

"I will, don't worry." James promised.

* * *

**2006**

_"I'm sorry, Sam. I still couldn't find her."_ He heard James's voice from the other side of the phone. _"It is as if she doesn't exist in the first place... the police tried to close the case as a cold case, but I managed to push them to continue the search."_

"Thanks, James. It means a lot to me. Especially right now." Sam stated sincerely, as he remembered that his dad had just died a few weeks ago, and Dean was currently burrying all his grieve and it was killing him slowly.

It was killing Sam slowly too.

_"Sam... whatever happens, just know that it is not your fault, okay?"_ James said, as he would always say to ease Sam's worries and insecurities.

"Yeah..." Sam said, but thought, _'But it is mine, it is my fault this time.'_

* * *

  **2008**

"Hello, this is James Black." James said as soon as he picked up the phone. "Who is calling?"

_"James."_ It was Sam. He sounded so... lost for some reason.

"Sam. What's wrong?" The raven haired man asked, letting concern colour his voice.  "You don't sound... good."

_"How do I know that I'm doing the right thing?"_ It was a very difficult question, a very _sudden_ difficult question that Sam asked, and James knew not how to answer it.

So he answered the only way he could. "You don't. No one knows if they are doing the right thing or not until it is done. All you can do is hope that it is right, and justify it." He said. "Sam, you must know that what might be good to you might be bad for others... think of the concequences when you choose, Sam. That's all I can offer."

_"... Thanks."_ The call ended, and James was left to look at the phone on his hand.

"Sam... just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

**2009**

Sam watched as the pillar of light got intense, blinding, but he couldn't move. Somehow, he was stuck there, frozen, as if someone was holding him down.

He was only able to move away when Dean forcibly moved him. They ran towards the doors, but they were locked. They had no way to run now.

But suddenly, they were out of the church and was on a plane, flying just a few miles away from the pillar of light.

When they got down from the plane, Sam and Dean were about to call Chuck, when amongst the crowds of people in the airport, someone called.

"Sam! Sam Winchester!"

Sam turned, and there was James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **QUESTIONS (That no one is going to ask but I'll answer anyway)**
> 
> **Q: So what's up with Jess?**  
>  A: Spoiler. But the only thing I will be saying about this is that Jess will play a bigger role in the future.
> 
> •••
> 
> **EDIT**
> 
> So I edited the chapter a bit and added a part after it is pointed out that the time gap is quite huge. The part doesn't really affect the future chapters though, so don't worry.
> 
> ~~this is more like a filler chapter than anything, seriously~~
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy them! See you next chapter!


End file.
